


the boy with the sunshine smiles

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bartender, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, M/M, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok documents the most beautiful smile he's ever seen in the dark of a dingy bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy with the sunshine smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Disclaimer: the celebrities’ names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. no offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. the original characters and plot are the property of the author. no money is being made from this fictional work. no copyright infringement is intended.

Click. Click.

The shutter closes and opens twice, the pictures taken and stored away. Admittedly, an aged apartment building shouldn't be the center of a photo, but with the dark and dirty brick against the overcast sky, it stirs the soul, brings about a faux sense of loneliness.

Minseok's pictures aren't fake, they show the world as it is; dark and dirty, like the brick, but still with hints of beauty to make it worth living in. The beauty is ordinary, not overly loud, hidden in the shadows, but Minseok sees it and through his pictures others do too.

When he looks at the picture, he takes it all in, from the grey-white of the clouds to the bright blue of the curtains beyond a window. For him, it's perfect and wearing a grin, he continues down the street, relishing in the sound of the camera’s shutter.

With the weight of his camera settling around his neck and a chill sinking into his bones Minseok hops a bus and rides it out of the shady suburbs until the lights of the city are on him.

The bar he ducks into is the same one he's visited for months. It's always the same, the music low and lights even more so. He drinks down liquid fire to loosen the cold from his bones and then wanders the city for some time. The alcohol gives him a enough bravado to take a bus to the seedier parts of the city and search the area for inspiration.

Upon sitting down, he expects the bartender to give him his usual, but someone steps over and there isn't a beer suddenly sitting in front of him.

"What'll you have?" A man asks, smile pushing his cheeks into his eyes.

Minseok is sure he's never seen him here before and he's here every night. Before he can think of an actual reply, he blurts, "Are you new?"

"Yes, I'm Baekhyun. Can I get you anything?" His smile doesn't falter.

It's after he asks for a beer, when Baekhyun turns away from him, humming, that he decides he likes him a little more than the other man that had worked nights. And it's two beers later that he decides Baekhyun is one of the world's beauties as he smiles, rubbing smudges from a glass.

Something tells him to take out his camera, but he doesn't, keeps it safely tucked away in his bag along with the idea.

Though the idea doesn't leave him, even as he wanders the street, eyes scanning high and low, searching for something to spark inspiration. His head is in the clouds, finding beauty even in the dark of the night, until he's reached his apartment building.

He plods up the stairs, planning to drown the notion in a bottle of scotch and loud music. But he can't bring himself to do it, he unfolds a map of the city that's been undone a million times before and marks locations he wants to photograph and then drags himself to bed.

 

 

The next morning, he's up with the sun, but only because Sehun called him and asked if he wanted to meet up with him and Yixing. He spit a few sleepy curses at him before accepting and then hanging up on him.

So he rubs the sleep from his eyes and leaves in record time, map in hand and ideas resting and waiting to be awoken again.

But the pictures he takes are dead. He can't find the beauty he had seen under the stars, the ideas having passed in his sleep. He deletes the pictures he takes, sighs and tries again, coming up with a picture worse than before.

He stores his disappointment in his camera bag, hidden under the map and chokes the bitterness with coffee that's far too sweet.

Yixing, always observant, still knows something is wrong, questions him without looking away from the camera in his hands. His muse is dead, he says it easily and both Sehun and Yixing look up from their cameras.

"Your muse is dead.” Yixing repeats, setting aside his own camera and folding his hands neatly in front of him. “How so?”

"It's just gone. Last night, I knew what I wanted, but I can't find it now.” He ends with a shrug, looks down to his coffee with a sigh and dead eyes.

It's silent for a minute, but Sehun leans in and smiles. “Maybe it's just hiding.”

Yixing deadpans and reaches across the table to flick him between the eyes. Sehun blushes red and continues silently going through his own pictures.

"Your muse can't die overnight. Maybe it's time for you to move on, go to another place, you've been here a long time.”

Minseok considers it and, yeah, he's been here for close to a year, so a change of scene might help. He drinks down doubt and smiles and nods, happy to be reminded that he's not a lost cause.

And then everything falls back into place, Sehun pushes his camera forward and smiles to Minseok, letting him go through the pictures on his camera, excitedly asking if they're any good.

 

 

That night when he steps into the bar, he intends to have only a few drinks and leave, but sunshine smiles and leather pants talk him into having more. The urge to photograph the bartender returns tenfold, the passion warms his soul and makes his heart race.

He doesn't force the feelings back, he lifts his camera from his bag and takes a picture. Baekhyun looks up after the shutter has closed and then opened again and Minseok waits for anger. It doesn't come, Baekhyun's smile turns shy and he looks back down to the glass he was rubbing dry.

When the camera comes up again, the smile fades and he turns pensive, and it's all wrong, but Minseok takes a picture anyway before asking him what he's doing.

"I thought it might be better if I looked more serious.” He chuckles, shy smile returning.

"No, just be natural.”

Minseok looks at him through the lens again and he takes more, pausing once to toss back a shot he'd forgotten about.

"Is there a reason you're taking pictures of me?” Baekhyun asks, setting another shot glass in front Minseok and filling it. Minseok drinks it down before answering.

"You've got nice structure. And leather suits you.”

Another shy smile, eyes cast down; another photograph of beauty piercing the shadows of the world.

He doesn't back down though. “Should I expect you to come in here to take pictures of me again?”

Minseok hurriedly snaps another, smiles cheekily, “If you let me.”

Beautiful fingers push a third shot in front of him and he considers photographing it, watches those fingers trace the rim of the glass. He drinks it down, revels in the slow burn of it, and he looks at Baekhyun with clouded eyes.

"Are you going to be back tomorrow?”

"Are you going to be wearing leather again?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Minseok still smiles. “I'll be here anyway.”

 

 

Three days later, as Minseok is sifting through Sehun's recent photos, Sehun finds the pictures of the bartender. He hangs over the back of Minseok's couch, grin mischievous, and angles the camera to him.

"Hyung, who's this?”

"Bartender.” He replies and Yixing joins Sehun, leaning over the couch to look for himself.

While Sehun grins, Yixing frowns and he walks around, takes a seat at Minseok's side. His eyes tell all, question swirls in them and Minseok abandons Sehun's camera, sighing.

"What are you doing, Minseok?”

He deadpans and looks at his camera, “I am a photographer, Yixing. Remember?”

Sehun plops down at Minseok's side, giggles at a few of the pictures until Minseok snatches the camera from him.

"You know that's not what I meant. You say your muse is dead, decide to leave for Barcelona at the end of the month, but now this. Why are you doing this?” Yixing waits, but an answer doesn't come, Minseok only smiles at the picture.

"I don't know.”

 

 

Minseok doesn't know why he's in the bar again that night. Doesn't know why he's watching Baekhyun throw back a shot through his camera lens. He takes a picture of him with his head tilted back, throat bare and yellow-tinted light catching on his skin. The shot glass is gently placed on the bar again and Baekhyun pinches his face.

He grins, though, as he glances around himself. “Don't tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Baekhyun laughs, Minseok captures the moment perfectly, but it's the sound that brings a smile to his face. The shutter parts and through the lens Minseok can see eyes settle on him. Careful hands lower the camera, he leans in on instinct. But Baekhyun raises his hand and looks down, gently shaking his head as he pushes away from the bar.

“No.”

Minseok straightens, clears his throat awkwardly and he nods, gives Baekhyun an apologetic smile.

The rejection has Minseok reeling. His heart sinks low in his stomach, the butterflies fall flat where they used to tickle his insides. He raises his camera, though, takes a picture to save it to memory should he ever forget what it felt like to be rejected by the boy with smiles that put the sun to shame.

Some time later, he leaves, walks home in the cold of the night, his breath coming out white between parted lips.

 

 

“Do you think I'm handsome?” Minseok asks, interrupting Yixing and Sehun's far too sexual play fight. They both look over and Minseok tilts his head, rubs his fingers down his jaw. “I think I'm quite handsome.”

The two untangle their limbs, but they're still a mess of wrinkled clothes and wild hair when they take a seat on the couch. They sit on either of Minseok's sides and Sehun curls into him, his chin resting on Minseok's shoulder, arms loose around his waist.

“If you think you are why are you asking us?”

Sehun wiggles his brows, “Does it have anything to do with the mystery man in your photos? I noticed new ones.”

Broken out of his daze, Minseok looks over and slaps the youngest on the thigh.

“You're not allowed to look in my camera anymore.”

Sehun pouts silently, sinks down in Minseok's side. Yixing has said nothing past his initial question and he moves closer. His smile speaks for him, but he still asks, “But does it have to do with him?”

“No, he's just a friend.” Minseok insists.

Yixing stares for a while, knowing, but he says nothing only lifts his camera without a word and takes a picture of Minseok and Sehun. He smiles down at the product, while Minseok and Sehun demand that he delete it. But he doesn't, he settles into the corner of the couch and says he'll make prints for them. They don't fight, there is no point because Yixing will still give them pictures to add to the collection.

“Minseok, we're meeting for coffee in the morning.”

Minseok shakes Sehun off, sits up straight. “And if I don't want to? What if I'm busy?”

Yixing knows him well enough to know that busy means he's either laying in bed or huddled in the corner of some underground coffee shop that has vintage furniture and decent indie music.

“But you're not busy and you have no say. We're meeting for coffee at the usual place, you'll be there for ten.” Yixing decides.

 

 

Yixing sips his coffee and waits, his eyes pry gently, and Minseok knows he's waiting for him to crack and tell all there is. But Minseok has no intention of doing so.

He sighs, but still he's patient, “Tell me, Minseok."

"There's nothing to tell, he's a bartender, he wakes my muse.” Minseok says, washing down sugar-sweet feelings with bitter coffee.

Yixing laughs.

“You talk to me like I haven't known you for years. I can tell from the way you photograph him, he's something special. He's something special to you.”

Tendrils of smoke swirl up from Minseok's coffee and he silently watches each one curl and fade into the air. He doesn't looks up to Yixing, doesn't trust himself to do it without saying something stupid.

Sugar-sweet fades with the smoke.

“It doesn't matter if he is, he doesn't want me.”

"Oh.”

Minseok chuckles, “Yeah. Oh.”

 

 

He hadn't intended to come to the bar tonight. But he had anyway and he found himself watching Baekhyun, taking pictures of him, talking to him in hushed tones.

"Why do you let me take pictures of you?”

"You seem to enjoy it.” Baekhyun answers after giving it some thought, his smile is not completely genuine.

The camera comes up, documents the lying smile with a click. And when the camera's down on the bar again, they're left looking at each other. Baekhyun's smile fades slow and Minseok raises a hand to hold his cheek, leans in some.

Cold fingers around Minseok's wrist make him pause and he glances down to them.

“No.” Baekhyun smile apologizes for him and Minseok nods, deciding to leave after taking a final photo of him.

Minseok knows he's in too far, knows he can't have Baekhyun and he should stop, yet he does nothing.

 

 

Rejection doesn't hurt as badly this time. He shoves himself into the corner of the couch, slumping down as he flips through pictures, forgetting his thoughts with a bottle of expensive scotch in one hand. He takes the time to develop one of the photos, Baekhyun smiling shyly to a glass he cradles in his palm, and pins it to a cork board among photos of Berlin.

Sehun and Yixing show up the next morning, coffee in tow, and they don't question it; Sehun begins to say something, but Yixing kisses him, whispering quiet words of affection. Sehun's cheeks burn red and Minseok laughs instead of asking about them.

They offer gentle comforting and he smiles, assures them it's nothing to worry about.

 

 

He finds comfort at the bottom of shot glasses and he fills the space between each with motion blurred photos of Baekhyun. Light catches on the leather of the bartender's jacket, his movement makes the pictures look darker his face half blurred and covered, hidden in shadows.

Baekhyun looks directly at him, that look that tells him to lay off for a bit. Over the weeks they'd grown to know each others looks, reading them without hearing words.

It's almost intimate and Minseok thinks, briefly, that he'll be hurt. But then Baekhyun speaks.

"Don't you ever grow tired of my face?”

"No, you are my muse of the moment, of the past two weeks.” He wants to trace the seam of Baekhyun's lips like he traces the edge of a shot glass. “I don't see myself growing tired of your face anytime soon.

Minseok glances at his camera, silently questions, but he doesn't reach for it after Baekhyun lays a hand over his. “Why don't you take a break tonight? See my face without the camera in the way.”

He decides, yes, he will do that, and he takes the lenses from the camera, carefully tucking it into his bag and then his camera. 

"How long have you been a photographer?” 

"I got a camera when I was fifteen, but I didn't touch it until I was sixteen and I didn't really know what I was doing.” He chuckles, remembering the times he thought he'd smash the camera before getting a decent photo out of it. “After that, the world became different, it wasn't as boring. Beauty caught my eye, filled me with inspiration.”

Baekhyun smirks, leans forward braced on his elbow. “Does that mean you think I'm beautiful then?”

Minseok chuckles and matches the smirk with a smile.

"Yes. Yes, I do think you're beautiful.”

It obviously wasn't what Baekhyun was expecting; the bartender tenses, his face pales and he straightens up. Turning away, he scans the room and when Minseok can finally see his face again, his smile is awkward and forced. “I'm sorry, I have work to do.”

Minseok ends up stumbling home, freezing and shaking, and he falls into bed fully clothed, tugging the blankets over his head. Beneath the covers, he looks over the pictures of Baekhyun, smiles bitterly, and then moves to delete one. 

But he can't.

Baekhyun's too beautiful, dark leather fitted to his slender shoulders, jeans ripped at the knees, smile shoving his pink tinted cheeks into his eyes. He can't delete them. 

So the camera is put away on his nightstand, he falls asleep wanting to both scream out his frustration and cry.

 

 

It's late when Minseok steps into the bar, he sees Baekhyun leaning against the bar, eyes tired and half-lidded. But he sees the small smile that tugs at the bartender's lips too.

"You didn't bring your camera today.” He points out, turning away to get Minseok his usual. Casting a look over his shoulder, he continues, “I guess it's good that you didn't, I don't think you'd get any good pictures tonight.”

"I would manage, but tonight I'm taking a break.” 

Minseok doesn't immediately drink from the glass placed in front of him, he glances down into it, but then up.

"Are you tired?” 

Baekhyun nods, leans against the bar and doesn't move away until Minseok raises a hand to his cheek. It's soft under his fingertips, warm, but Baekhyun startles back a step, eyes wide and questioning. 

With a sigh, Minseok realizes that he's had enough. "Why do you reject me?”

“Not now.” Baekhyun says, pleading laced around the edges. And Minseok nods, sighs again.

“When then? After closing?” 

Nodding, Baekhyun moves away, walks to the far end of the bar and pretends to be busy, leaving Minseok to build bravery with cheap beer. It's hard not to look at Baekhyun, to watch him as he reads over bottles, pushes a glass back in order. Sneaking a look, Minseok watches Baekhyun fidget and then look up with a smile; a fake smile.

The bar is silent now, doors locked, and dark with only one light left on over the bar. But even in the dark Minseok follows Baekhyun. He watches Baekhyun reach down for a shot glass, reach back for a bottle. 

Baekhyun pours himself a shot—whiskey half diluted with water—but he doesn't drink it until he's walked out from behind the bar and sitting at Minseok's side.

"I can't be with someone who only thinks I'm beautiful when he's been drinking.” He confesses, but doesn't look up. 

Minseok does look up though. He looks at Baekhyun and watches him frown, fingers circling the rim of the shot glass again and again. 

"I don't only think you're beautiful then.”

Baekhyun raises his head.

"Drinking helps me to put my guard down, to see the beauty hidden in plain sight. As a result from my job, I see beauty often, but you're special. You're not just some beautiful person I want a picture of, you're a beautiful person that I want to remember always.” 

By the time he's finished his cheeks are red, but he doesn't care, still looks up to Baekhyun. Now, Baekhyun looks up, his eyes wide and face pale, his lips are parted slightly yet he says nothing. But it's not a time for words anyway; Minseok leans in, raising a hand to hold Baekhyun's jaw and guide him forward.

Baekhyun's lip are soft and pliant against Minseok's, Baekhyun easily lets him in, lets him taste the weakened whiskey on his tongue. It's that moment—or maybe it's that taste—that sets something off in Minseok. He stands and pulls Baekhyun to his feet, pins him to the bar with his thigh shoved between Baekhyun's and ruts forward.

And Baekhyun groans into Minseok's mouth, rolls his hips forward to ride Minseok's thigh.

“Min.” Baekhyun gasps when they part, but Minseok leans in again to lick into his mouth again, suckle his tongue. Want makes it messy this time, almost rushed; Baekhyun grabs onto Minseok's shoulders and grinds into his thigh.

Everything is moving too fast and Minseok leans away from him, smiles at the whimper that asks him to come back, asks for more. He's slows down, moves his hands to guide Baekhyun's hips against his thigh until Baekhyun's panting.

Minseok sinks to his knees gracefully, places his hands on slender hips and leans in, nuzzles the button and fly of Baekhyun’s pants. He looks up from beneath his lashes, smirks at the strangled noise that Baekhyun makes, his mouth hanging open. Under his hands, Baekhyun's thighs tense with each pass of his mouth over clothed skin. Clothed skin, but Minseok can feel the heat of it through worn denim. His mouth waters.

A hand on Minseok’s shoulder encourages him to go on, he pops the button and drags the zipper slow, waiting to be stopped. But he isn't and he tugs Baekhyun's pants down legs until he can take his cock in his hand, take in the warmth, the pulse of need and want. Minseok kisses Baekhyun's thigh, the slope of his hipbone, the soft hairs beneath his navel, tastes the salt of his skin with a warm smile.

Baekhyun struggles to keep his breathing stable as Minseok tightens his grip, licks teasing stripes up the shaft. He's careful, avoids the sensitive places with purpose, drags his tongue along the sides, mouths at the base until Baekhyun cannot control his breath and is all but shuddering with each touch. Without warning, he sucks him down halfway, holds Baekhyun with hands firm on his thighs.

The cry is sharp, it rings through the darkness, and Baekhyun jolts, tilts his hips, wanting more hot and wet around his dick. Hands that once held Minseok's shoulders hold the back of his head, fingers tangle in his hair, but don't force him down. 

Minseok finds pleasure in the act, moans his enjoyment around the cock in his mouth. A feeble cry is frozen in the surrounding cold as he bobs his head, takes Baekhyun deep until his nose is pushed into trim curls and then returns to suckle the tip. He draws back to look at Baekhyun, his own eyes alight with mischief, but Baekhyun's are darkened, hungry with lust.

Like that, he tucks Baekhyun back into his pants, ignoring the protesting whine. He carefully zips Baekhyun's pants, does up the button as he stands to his feet and when he's done he kisses Baekhyun. 

"Come on.” He urges, takes one of Baekhyun's hands. “Come home with me.”

They kiss again, hungrily, fervently, Baekhyun's hands in Minseok's hair. When they part Minseok gives Baekhyun a tug toward the door, whispers again, come on. 

 

 

The door shuts, leaves Minseok and Baekhyun in the emptiness of the apartment. In the dim light, they can barely make out each other's faces, the only light coming from those lining the streets outside. 

It should've been rushed, they should've been clawing at clothing as soon as they were inside. But it's slow, Minseok raises a hand to hold Baekhyun's cheek and he leans into the touch, closes his eyes. Minseok kisses him slow, pulls him close and tastes him with curling strokes of his tongue. And it's all Minseok has wanted since meeting him, yet even now it is nothing like he imagined it. 

Baekhyun's mouth is bitter from the alcohol he had last drank, but his lips are still soft. He doesn't raise his hands to touch Minseok, instead leaves then dangling at his sides. 

They maintain their languid kiss as Minseok guides Baekhyun back, back, back until he's pressed against the door to Minseok's bedroom. There the leather jacket is dropped to the floor, abandoned as they stumble past the doorway.

Baekhyun falls pliant beneath Minseok’s touch, falls back on the bed and let's Minseok unbutton his shirt, kiss across his shoulders until he's breathing in drawn out sighs. With his fingers splayed across Baekhyun's ribcage, Minseok envelops a nipple and sucks until Baekhyun keens, arches against him. 

"Min.” He breathes, patience worn thin already.

He only shushes Baekhyun, continues to kiss him, mark his hips and then down his thighs once he's tugged his pants down his legs and dropped them off the side of the bed. 

Cold hands slide up under Minseok's shirt, trace lines of muscle as the shirt is dragged over his head, tossed to the side. Though he's teased after that, the bartender rolling his hips up and bringing Minseok down for a kiss. 

Baekhyun seems horribly impatient now, he bucks up against Minseok, groaning low and deep in a way that makes Minseok hungry for more. 

Searing flesh is soon bare, pressed together, rubbing dryly, but the friction is enough for now. Minseok takes Baekhyun's hip in his hand, squeezes gently, and uses it to hold him still so he can rock his hips down again and again. Crying out sharply, arching hard, Baekhyun grabs for him and he whispers, voice like velvet, “Minseok, enough.”

Minseok reaches into the nightstand, hurriedly slicks his fingers, but he doesn't rush. With the tip of a wet and cold finger circling Baekhyun's entrance, he teases. Eventually though, he's pressing it in and curling it deep, a second joining as Baekhyun, breaths now staccato, asks for more, more please, Minseok. And two fingers becomes three, becomes four before Baekhyun cries out frustrated and wanting, needing, still.

Thoughts of teasing further perish as Baekhyun shakes beneath him, moans deeply when Minseok lines up. He pauses to take in the look of him, the way his chest heaves, the way his eyes close as he whines, pushes his hips down. 

Minseok quiets his whining with a thrust, though moans take their place now, swirling up into the air and making Minseok's chest tight. He's all slow and calculated, pushing Baekhyun open steady and patient, shuddering as pleasure burns hot under his skin. But there is another whimpered protest from beneath him and Baekhyun looks up through half closed eyes.

"If you want me to be yours, fuck me like you want me to be yours. Fuck me.” He demands, voice strained. 

"Shit.” Minseok seethes through his teeth, hips jerking forward hard enough to shunt Baekhyun up toward the headboard.

Nails bite into the skin of Minseok's shoulders, leave red crescents when Baekhyun moves his hands around to try and hold himself closer to Minseok. He drags back and fucks into him, hard, again, makes Baekhyun keen.

Baekhyun tenses tight around him, pulls out a shudder and a deep groan from Minseok, teases him like that until he's trying to move harder, faster. 

"You're bossy without even opening your mouth.” Minseok pants against Baekhyun's shoulder, kissing there wetly and sucking a bruise into the soft swell of muscle. And Baekhyun laughs, little hiccuping sounds between thrusts until a cry breaks them. He is reduced to shuddering moans and Minseok smirks.

With a hand curling around Baekhyun's thigh, Minseok pulls him into his rough thrusts, pressing deep and moaning against Baekhyun's skin. And Baekhyun tries to pull him closer, a hand on the back of his neck to hold him there, kiss him until their lungs scream for air.

Swearing, Baekhyun releases his hold, reaches between their bodies for his cock. Minseok slaps his hand away though, wraps his own hand around the base of Baekhyun's shaft and strokes up slow, holding him loosely to tease more moans out of him. 

"It's so good, Seok.” Baekhyun pants and Minseok's hips jerk forward hard.

Baekhyun nearly screams.

"Please?” He mumbles, shakes hard. Minseok can't deny him and strokes him roughly, quickly, until he's coming across his stomach and choking on cries.

Everything tightens and slowly unravels in Minseok as he careens into his own orgasm, burying his cock deep inside Baekhyun. And as pleasure burns hot inside him, he presses his mouth to Baekhyun's neck, whispers, “Thank you.”

 

 

Minseok is the first to wake. An overcast sky bathes the world in bright white, catches on Baekhyun's skin. The urge is too strong to fight off and Minseok eases away from him, lifts his camera from the bedside table and looks through the lense.

His back is lean muscle, pale in the light of morning, and the blankets come up to his hips. After the picture is taken Minseok smiles and he brings the covers up to Baekhyun's shoulders, closes the door behind himself as he walks to the kitchen.

He waits over a skillet for Baekhyun to wake and join him. When he finally wakes he trudges past the doorway of the bedroom, sheet wrapped around himself.

“Did you have to take the sheet off my bed?”

Baekhyun walks to Minseok, stands at his side with his forehead against Minseok's shoulder and he nods. He's still warm, face puffy with sleep, and he stays there, quiet, resting against Minseok's side.

"Yes. I want to be wrapped up in everything that is you.”

Minseok kills the flame on the stove after he's finished the first egg and he turns to face Baekhyun. Settling his hands on Baekhyun's waist, he kisses him into a corner of the counter; hot and wet, passionate, all longing having broken free.

They part and Minseok tries to tug the sheet away from Baekhyun's frame, but he fights him off, blushing from the tips of his ears down his neck. 

"Don't you remember last night?” He asks, silently wondering if he can turn any more red. He can, and he does. The blush ventures further, down his chest, down past the white sheet.

"The lights were off.” He insists, pulling the sheet tighter. Minseok makes him look into his eyes with a hand holding his jaw.

There is only silence and Baekhyun fidgets for momentarily, only stopping when Minseok sucks his bottom lip. “And I will enjoy you just as much with the lights on.”

He relaxes against the counter, lets the sheet fall and pool at his feet. In the cool air, Baekhyun's skin tightens with goosebumps, but his skin is warm when Minseok kisses him. 

Unlike the night before, he takes his time kissing Baekhyun; starts at his neck, along the column of his throat, and kisses down, kneeling eventually to leave a kiss beneath his navel. And Baekhyun arches into the touch, begs with whimpers as if Minseok had been doing it for hours. Minseok looks up from under his lashes, holding the gaze as he lifts Baekhyun's leg onto his shoulder, kisses from the inside of his knee to sensitive skin beside the base of his cock.

Minseok turns his head, presses his lips to the side of Baekhyun's cock, feeling it pulse and hearing Baekhyun cry out. With his fingers curled loose, he strokes Baekhyun until he's desperate for it, cock flushed and dribbling precome onto his hand.

"Minseok.” It's choked, it's all Baekhyun can manage at this point. And knowing, Minseok smirks, takes the flushed tip into his mouth and sucks hard, welcoming the bitter salt.

Voice broken already, Baekhyun keens and presses forward and Minseok takes it without complaint, actually leans forward. Having taken in more, he can no longer flick the tip of his tongue against the slit, instead he works his tongue against the underside. 

Minseok's hands come up his strong thighs, trace into lines of muscles pulled tight with pleasure. His thumbs ghost the base of Baekhyun's cock, barely bringing a whimper from him before they're moving again. He takes his time, breathing deep, sliding his hands around to grab Baekhyun's ass and pull him forward; pull Baekhyun close until his nose is pressed in the hairs above Baekhyun's dick.

Baekhyun gasps, braces himself on Minseok's shoulders, knees suddenly weak. Pleasure climbs the knots of his spine before falling down and settling heavy between his legs. 

When Baekhyun's grabbing his hair in fistfuls, Minseok chuckles and leans back on his heels; he sucks hard and rubs his tongue against the underside of the tip until Baekhyun is groaning deep and low, coming down his throat. 

The only sound throughout the apartment is Baekhyun's panting when Minseok turns his head and presses his lips in a firm kiss to the younger man's thigh. He lets Baekhyun's leg fall from his shoulder, stands to his feet and he holds Baekhyun's sides gently, pulling him in for a kiss.

Over Baekhyun's shoulder, Minseok sees the door open and he hears them, before the sees them. Sehun is first boisterous and loud, grin on his face, “Okay, Minseok, it's time to—"

Baekhyun squeaks in surprise, reaches down to bring the sheet back up around his shoulders. 

"Oh shit.” Yixing says, frozen in place, wavering just behind Sehun. Minseok shoots him a look and Yixing takes Sehun by the arm and begins to pull him out of the room. And Sehun can only splutter out broken syllables, fighting to find the right words as he's dragged out.

When they're gone, Baekhyun leans forward against Minseok's chest and laughs.


End file.
